


Haircut

by MollyOCallaghan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSbaby, CSers, CaptainSwanBaby, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Oneshot, Short, Swan-Jones Family, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyOCallaghan/pseuds/MollyOCallaghan
Summary: Emma decides to cut her hair in order to avoid her daughter tugging on it and sticking things in it, causing great disstress for her overdramatic husband. That is, until he realizes how good his wife looks with her new haircut.





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably considered a drabble but I'm going to be delusional and call it a oneshot. I have a serious issue, I don't think I'll ever stop thinking up scenarios involving CS and their baby now that we know they have one. And (!spoiler!) since Jen confirmed that her name is Hope, I'm going to stop calling her Eden Hope and just go with Hope. I know Emma would probably never actually cut her hair but between Jen's short hair and what i've heard from family about some new mothers cutting their hair for easier maintenance, I couldn't resist writing this!:)

Who knew that having a baby meant constant stickiness? Pretty much everybody but Killian and Emma apparently. No one seemed to be surprised when the two parents showed up with stained shirts or had some form of mushed vegetable in their hair. Emma, on the other hand, had grown incredibly tired of Hope sticking things in and tugging on her long locks.

It wasn’t that Emma didn’t love having a baby in the house. On the contrary, she loved Hope so much she could hardly stand it at times. How could she not with those giant green eyes and her ever thickening dark curls? Hope was the perfect example of just how well she and Killian worked together. She could have both of her parents’ hearts exploding with one simple coo. All of these facts aside, if Emma had to go to work with Hope’s breakfast in her hair one more time she was going to lose her mind.

“Killian!”

“What’s wrong, love?” Killian’s brow furrowed at the frustrated tone of his wife’s voice.

Emma quickly passed their giggling daughter over to him just before she could stick her jelly-covered fingers into her hair.

“ _This_ ,” She lifted a strand of hair, “Has got to go.”

By the look on Killian’s face you’d have thought he was just served a death sentence. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, his usually quirked lips settling into a perfect line.

“Well let’s not get rash here. I know Hopey likes to play with your hair but is that a good enough reason to do away with it?”

Emma sighed, placing a comforting hand on her panicking husband’s shoulder. She knew this was going to be disappointing for him. The man was more attached to her hair than she was, after all. But the days of her baby using her hair as a toy were over. They had to be for the sake of her sanity.

“I’m sorry, baby. I know you have a special bond with my hair, but I just can’t stand it anymore. I have to cut it.”

His face fell into a deeply sorrowful expression. For heaven’s sake she was getting a haircut not filing for divorce. To Killian, those two things were probably equally horrifying.

“Please don’t call me baby, Swan. You only call me that when something horrible is about to happen.”

“Don’t be dramatic, it will grow back eventually.”

He followed her closely as she made her way to the door.

“I know, and of course you’ll still be beautiful no matter what your hair looks like… but what am I supposed to play with to help me get to sleep at night now? Must I beg you not to do this, darling?”

Suddenly she had the image of him getting down on his knees and begging for the salvation of her hair flashing through her mind.

“I guess you’ll just have to lay closer to my head now,” She got on her tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, then one on Hope’s “I’ll see you two later.”

He stopped her before she could close the door.

“Wait! I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“Are you serious? It’s my hair that’s disappearing, Killian, not me!”

“I know, I know. I just want to feel it once more before you mercilessly chop it off.”

She rolled her eyes but allowed him to run his fingers through her hair one last time. If she didn’t know better, she’d think she saw actual tears well up in his eyes.

In some weird way, she understood… she can’t deny that she hid his razor that one time he mentioned getting rid of his facial hair.

“I promise, it won’t be so bad, ok?”

With one last kiss, she was out the door.

+++

“Are you ready?”

Killian squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"I suppose."

Emma could barely keep from laughing at the sight of him. He jittered around nervously, his fist clenched so tight his nails were probably leaving indents on his palm. 

“Ok, open them.”

One blue eye settled on her, then another. His adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he took her in, noting the way her hair dusted her shoulders, and the slight curl to it now that it was no longer so heavy.

“Wow.”

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?”

He closed the space between them, his hand immediately getting lost in the mess of blonde hair. His breath was hot on her skin as he whispered his reply.

“That, my love, was a _very_ good wow.”

“So, you like it?” She bit her lip, looking up at him sheepishly.

“Oh, yes.”

His lips crashed to hers, causing her to fall back a step with the force.

A devilish grin spread across his face once he’d pulled away.

“This makes your neck so much more easily accessible.”

A shiver went down her spine, the cool touch of his hook on her neck a new and strangely exhilarating feeling.

She was smiling so wide now her face was beginning to hurt.

“Mhm. And now you won’t have to pick through Hope’s breakfast, lunch and dinner to get to the actual hair.”

“Aye, that is a bonus” He agreed, laughing, “Speaking of Hope… I just put her down for a nap and she’s sleeping like a rock.”

His fingers toyed with the freshly cut ends of her hair as he told her this, mischief lighting up his eyes.

“Yeah? That gives us at least a few hours alone, then, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, yes. And it’s incredibly important that we utilize that time wisely.”

With one swift move, he had her off her feet, his lips on hers again.

It’s safe to say Killian Jones liked his wife’s haircut.

A _lot_.


End file.
